ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic/Tropes
These are tropes for Good Ol' Magic. Tropes *'Abusive Parents:' Maria's parents were this to her. *'Actor Allusion:' **Rodger Bumpass voices a character who works for a character voiced by Clancy Brown as they have a somehow conflictive relationship, a situation already seen on SpongeBob SquarePants, where they are Squidward and Mr. Krabs, respectively. **Shada apparently shows some gothic tendencies like the way she talks and her nihilistic behavior. This might be a reference to her voice actress' role as Gwen in the Total Drama series. *'All Love Is Unrequited:' Applies to TBD. *'Anything That Moves:' Maria likes anyone as long they are a girl and can speak. *'Arch-Enemy:' the Iron Emperor to Charlotte and Lily. *'Badass Adorable:' Charlotte. *'Berserk Button:' **Charlotte whenever someone talks bad stuff about her father. **Maria whenever she is mocked. **The Iron Emperor whenever someone claims to be better than him. ** *'Bi the Way:' happens to Charlotte several times. *'Big Bad:' the Iron Emperor. Before his reveal, Darklia fitted that role. *'Butt Monkey:' Griffinface. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' Griffinface. *'Combat Sadomasochist:' the Iron Emperor falls into this. *'Complete Monster:' **Once again, the Iron Emperor, since he exterminated an entire race and tortured Lily into becoming Darklia. It's also heavily implied that he did the same to Misery. **Necromus, since he killed Charlotte's father and tried to use his dark magic to take over the world. *'Corrupt the Cutie:' Charlotte when turned into Supreme Charlotte. *'Crossover Ship:' there are plenty. For example: **Charlotte/Collin seems to be pretty popular due to them both being extremely popular and considered two of the mascots of WB games. ** *'Cute Witch:' Charlotte, Maria and Lily both before and after her redeemal. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' **Maria was raised by mobsters to become a mobster. **Lily was abused and tormented into becoming Darklia. *'Darker and Edgier:' the series sometimes. *'Dark Mistress:' Luna. *'Deadpan Snarker:' TBD *'Decoy Damsel:' also Luna. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' Charlotte defeated TBD. *'Disc-One Final Boss:' Darklia only served as an antagonist for the first three games and the first TV series as she was actually working for someone bigger, later revealed as the Iron Emperor. *'Dumb Blonde:' Charlotte isn't known for her intelligence. *'Dumbass Has a Point:' TBD *'Enemy Mine:' Charlotte and Darklia are forced to fight together in Rise of the Dragon due to Shada's TBD. *'Expanded Universe:' the series has this. *'Evil Laugh:' Darklia. *'Evil Twin:' Phanto. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Some Sabrina the Teenage Witch fans see the series as a blatant rip-off since both focus in a blonde witchgirl with an animal companion who try to learn how to TBD. **How the fanbases of GoM and Howler interact is a mixed bag. While most fans of GoM do enjoy Howler and vice versa, some fans of both of those game dislike each other. **Many fans have claimed that The Sea Legend is a blatant rip-off of the series. This spawned the joke in The Sea Legend fandom, "it's Good Ol' Magic, but underwater." *'Fiery Redhead:' Maria since she has tomboyish traits and is sometimes feisty. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **The series' fanbase has a good relationship with The Dinosaur Princess, as well as Collin the Speedy Boy ''and ''Howler and other Warner Bros. non-game franchises like TBD. **Despite their odds, a large part of GoM fans usually like The Sea Legend and vice-versa due to their similar premises and TBD. **The series' fanbase has an odd relationship with Mark: Time Janitor, since both creators are married to each other in real life. **The GoM fanbase also has a good relationship with other non-WB franchises such as Jak and Daxter, TBD. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' this does it a lot. *'Girl-on-Girl Is Hot:' several guys think that Charlotte and Maria's relationship is this. *'Heel-Face Turn:' Darklia does this. *'Horny Devils:' TBD *'Hot Witch:' Charlotte. *'Hypocritical Humor:' **In The Masked Crusader's spin-off game, he has this interaction with a fairy: "You're gonna need to try better to seduce me!" "Oh, I'm not trying to date you" "Why not? is there something wrong with me?" *'If It's You, It's Okay:' even if Maria has a preference for women, she has shown some interest for William thanks to his looks. *'Interspecies Romance:' despite their humanoid appearance, Face Paints differ from humans in some aspects, making Charlotte (a Face Paint) and Maria (a human) an example of this trope. *'Jerkass:' Willow. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Willow... again. *'Large Ham:' TBD *'Lesbian Jock:' Maria. *'Likes Older Women:' also Maria. *'Love Triangle:' Maria likes Charlotte. William likes Charlotte. What a love triangle... *'Made of Evil:' Shada is this. *'Magic Knight:' TBD *'Magical Girl:' TBD *'Moral Event Horizon:' The Iron Emperor psychologically tortured Lily Jade into Darklia and caused the genocide of a race for mainly fun. *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Charlotte herself since TBD. **Maria as well due to TBD. ** *'Not Allowed to Grow Up:' everyone in the series remain the same age as they were in the beginning. *'Odd Couple:' Charlotte and Maria since Charlotte is girly and Maria is more tomboyish. *'Official Couple:' once again, Charlotte and Maria. *'Putting the "Pal" in Principal:' Tattoous. *'Red Herring:' TBD *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Maria's red oni to Charlotte's blue oni. *'Ship-to-Ship Combat:' despite Charlotte and Maria being the official couple, some GOM fans believe it would be better if Charlotte was with William. *'Son of a Whore:' in The Prince of Iron it's revealed the Iron Emperor's mother was a prostitute. Things don't get much better from there... *'The Ditz:' TBD *'The Man Behind the Man:' Darklia is set up as Charlotte's arch enemy for a good chunk of the series until it's revealed that there's someone above her. *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' Maria's tomboy to Charlotte's girly girl. *'Tournament Arc:' the plot of Combat Champions. *'True Final Boss:' A good chunk of the series has the Iron Emperor as the true final boss of the game. *'Wicked Witch:' Darklia and Misery. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD *'What Does She See in Him?:' several people ask why did Maria have to hook up with Charlotte, despite their different personalities. *'Widow Woman:' Kaity raised Charlotte by herself since Arthur was killed by Necromus when she was four. *'You Killed My Father:' Charlotte and Necromus. Trivia *'Creator's Favorite:' in an interview, Stella revealed she loved the character of Charlotte. *'Creator's Pest:' in another interview, Stella revealed she despised creating Griffinface. *'Dawson Casting:' given the fact all teenage characters in the series are voiced by adult voice actors, this was inevitable. **As a comparisation, by the time the first game was launched, Cathy Cavadini (Charlotte) and Elizabeth Daily (Darklia) were both 45 years old. *'Playing Against Type:' **Andrea Baker, better known for voicing the girlish, boy-obsessed and somehow ditzy Clover in Totally Spies!, voices the tomboyish and feisty Maria in this series. ** *'Relationship Voice Actor:' **Cathy Cavadini and Elizabeth Daily went from sisters (Blossom and Buttercup on The Powerpuff Girls) to arch-enemies and then close friends (Charlotte and Lily/Darklia). **Andrea Baker (Maria) and Jennifer Hale (Kaity) previously worked together on Totally Spies! as Clover and Sam (and Mandy), respectively. ***In the Maria game, Katie Leigh (Alex on the first two seasons of the aforementioned show) has a supporting voice role as Francine. **Clancy Brown (Tattoous) and Mark Hamill (Necromus) were once Superman and Batman's arch-enemies Lex Luthor and the Joker, respectively. Now, the first is a mentor to the protagonist and the second... well, an evil wizard. ** *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **Stella McDonnell is aware of the adult fanfiction and fanart involving her characters and once actually held a contest for fanfiction to be an alternate world or something like that. **She even drew some adult art of Charlotte/Maria and Lily/William, her two personal ships, and even of Collin/TBD from Collin the Speedy Boy, Kitrina/Tristan from The Dinosaur Princess and TBD from Howler. ***She justified that on an interview by answering "I'm a person like anyone else and even the nicest person has some perverted thoughts. I'm no exception". **On the other side, Warner Bros. wasn't happy about this and threatened legal action by trying to take down some of those adult fanworks for copyright infringement. *'What Could Have Been:' Stella toyed with several concepts including making Maria a twist villain, involve no technology at all, Darklia staying evil, TBD. If Maria was to be evil, Charlotte most likely would end up with William instead. * YMMV *'Crack Pairing:' TBD *'Ron the Death Eater:' several fanfictions use this trope. * Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel *''Deeper Down'' is the primary example of this, mainly due to its darker plot and horrifying boss fights. * Ho Yay *Given the fact that the main couple in the series is a same-sex couple, there are several moments where they make TBD. * Category:Tropes Category:Good Ol' Magic